


Thirst

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Jinki x OC<br/>Genre: PWP, Fluff<br/>Word Count: 2,285<br/>Warning: Adult Content</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jinki x OC  
> Genre: PWP, Fluff  
> Word Count: 2,285  
> Warning: Adult Content

It was the middle of summer and the air was heavy and humid. The ground radiated so much heat, Jinki could feel it heating up the stage. He was thankful his stylist had put him in a loose top with cut-off sleeves. Today's stage was going to be brutal.

"Let's do this," he told the other members, trying to bolster their wilting energy. Teamin, was of course, the first to snap out of the group's heated daze, and beamed him a sweet smile. At the stage director's cue they rushed to the stage with as much enthusiasm they could muster. The crowd of five thousand went wild. 

There was nothing like it in the world. The crowd's excitement washed over the overheated members like a rushing river. The men soaked it up like parched land. Fake smiles turned into seductive grins. And they proceeded into showing why they are THE SHINee.

Four gruelling dance numbers later, the members lined up for their formal introduction. All five sweating and breathing hard. Jinki did the obligatory count to "We are the shining SHINee!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever, banners and signs waving frantically. Their passion for the group was almost overwhelming, it was palpable. Jinki swore he felt the temperature go up a notch. 

At the reminder of heat, Jinki licked his lips, swallowing the dryness in his throat. He was so thirsty, the inside of his mouth felt like cotton. He looked towards the edge of the stage where the crew normally left bottled water. Jinki casually walks over to the spot where he spotted the clear containers while Jonghyun charmed the fans with his Japanese. 

As he bent down to grasp one of the cool bottles, he locked eyes with the woman in a white flowy dress. Unlike everyone around her, she looked calm and seemed unaffected by the temperature. 

Ice Princess, Jinki thought. 

He would have been jealous, except for her eyes. 

They smouldered. 

Jinki felt scorched at their intensity. The invitation unmistakable too. He took a swig of water, not breaking eye contact. 

Her lips parted as her eyes slid half mast. A pink tongue left her bottom lip glistening. 

Jinki smirked. 

He's got this. 

At Key's direction, the group proceeded with the program. Everyone delivered a performance typical to SHINee. Jinki, however, performed with the kind of intensity that was not unusual but different. 

Every hip thrust was sharper. The long looks into the camera grew hotter. Every drawn out note was sung facing the mystery woman. His eyes never left her face as he scaled the high notes. 

Jinki was putting on a private show. And only he and the woman in white knew it. 

The special stage ended with satisfied members. With the obligatory bows and thank you's made, the performers made their way to the air conditioned dressing rooms. 

Jinki wistfully remembered the woman. 

It wasn't the first time he seduced someone from the stage. But that was fan service more than anything. This time, it was different. He was sorely tempted to ask their manager to hunt down the fan for him. 

"Actually, why not?" the devil in him asked. "Besides, the worst that can happen is she turns you down. And that's not happening."

Jinki was always discreet with his affairs. Not only as a precaution against bad press, he also didn't want to set a bad example for the members. But they weren't teenagers any more. They navigated their way through the industry with it’s landmines and pitfalls, with finesse and style. More than comfortable with the preferential treatments than he ever would.

Hell, they took advantage of their fame in more ways than he cared to know. 

Decided, Jinki made a quick check of the room for their manager, hoping the long queue to exit the concert hall would give him enough time to catch the woman. Jinki stepped into the hallway, scanning the milling production crew, as he placed a call. He muttered an expletive under his breath when he was forwarded to voicemail. 

Hyung might still be at the stage area talking to the network personnels, he thought. He was running for the stage exit when something white caught his attention. 

He skidded into a halt. 

The woman he performed for was in one of the empty holding rooms. She was sitting on a make-up table staring at him. 

Jinki didn’t know how she got into restricted area. Frankly he didnt’ give a shit. All that mattered was that she was there. 

Jinki could feel his blood thrumming through his body. He felt heavier and light headed, he paused, uncertain by the doorway. 

The woman tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised at his hesitation. Fascinated, Jinki stared at the tumble of dark hair. Smooth shoulders peeking through the strands. His eyes traced the contour of delicate collar bones, misted slightly with sweat. It glowed in the dimly lit room.   
As if in a spell, Jinki stepped into the room, not even checking if anyone saw him. 

The door clicking shut was like a gun going off in the dressing room. The silence only broken by their breathing. Like a cat spotting her prey, the woman never took her eyes off him. She didn’t miss his thorough inspection of her either. 

She returned it in kind. The woman studied his careful approach, appreciating the way his shoulders filled the loose shirt. Heavy lidded eyes took note of the way the ripped jeans hugged his powerful thighs. The woman unconsciously bit her lip as Jinki's arms caught the dim light.

They looked so strong and capable.

Jinki reached out to tug the abused lip free. 

"Let me," he said, cupping her face gently.

The woman shivered at the sound of his deep voice. Her eyes fluttered shut as warm Lips floated over her own. A light touch to assure her, this was for both of them. 

Jinki sucked on her lower lip, asking her to open up and humming appreciatively when she granted his request. Heatedly delving into her mouth, his tongue flicked over hers sinuously. 

The sensation was electric. She whimpered into the kiss, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Jinki pulled her up on the dresser none-too gently. Pushing himself between her legs, as a hand cupped the back of her head, slanting it just right for his enjoyment. 

The woman's hands made their way under his shirt. Palms traced sweat-slicked skin reverently. His musk making her dizzy with want. 

Jinki pulled her head back, and trailed kisses down her neck, taking soft nibbles of the scented skin. It reminded him of cinnamon and something unidentifiable - something only hers. Jinki inhaled deeply, enjoying the shiver his laving tongue caused. 

Locating the spot where the mysterious scent was most intense, he gently bit the base of her neck. Her moan made his hardness push against the uncomfortable skinny jeans he wore. 

Jinki grasped the sleek column of a thigh, exposed when her skirt rode up to make room for him. A hand expertly tracked her underwear, tugging the crotch to the side. 

His breathing deepened at the wetness that coated his fingers. With the brush of his fingers, the woman made a whimpering moan that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Jinki pushed a finger inside her slick heat, savouring the sound of her hitched breathing. Her hand on his arms dug painfully, sending a shiver of pleasure down his back. 

Jinki's thumb swirled over her nub. The woman keened needily. Delicious sensations shot from her core to her fingertips. Back arching from the intensity, as if her heart was about to escape her chest. 

Jinki watched the display, hungrily. His free hand pulled down one of the straps baring her breast. Ravenous lips closed around the exposed flesh, sucking urgently. His tongue flicked over her hardened nipple repeatedly. Mimicking the rhythm of his fingers as it slipped in and out of her. The woman bit her lip, trying to contain herself, vaguely remembering the need to be quiet. 

The tension rode her higher and higher. She gripped the edge of the dresser desperately, breathing hard through her mouth. 

"Jinki, now," she pleads. 

Jinki lifts his head, studying her flushed face and the desperate look in her eyes. 

"Just a little more," he murmured, licking his lips at the needy sounds she made. 

His fingers moved faster, hand squeezing her exposed softness. 

"No," she whimpered, frantically tugging at his belt. "I want you inside me. Now."

Her words snapped Jinki's control. 

He pulled her roughly to the edge of the dresser, freeing himself in short order. Jinki probed her entrance, his heart racing at the moisture that covered the tip of his hardness. A hard push, buried him in her slickness. Jinki held his breath as the wet heat enveloped him, vaguely hearing the woman choke back a scream. 

For a heartbeat they relished the feeling of each other, but the urgency demanded to be satisfied.

Jinki pulled her hair, exposing her features. He didn't want to miss any of her expression. Jinki locked eyes with her again as he started a slow, measured pace. 

The woman felt vulnerable under his scrutiny and fixed her face into an expressionless mask. Irrationally unwilling to show him her reactions, despite the intimate motions of their hips.

Jinki mistook her hooded stare for a challenge and purposely drew out his strokes until she squirmed with impatience. He resolutely controlled her movements with strong hands at her hips, shackling her volition as he pulled her towards his thrusts. 

"Jinki..." she whimpered, the restriction driving her mad. 

"Not yet."

The woman clenched around him in mute protest. Jinki hissed at the pressure and punished her with a deep, hard thrust. Her gasp sent a tingle down his spine. He repeated the motion just to hear it again. 

The woman's senses reeled at the overload of pleasure. Mindlessly, she sank her teeth into Jinki's shoulder. The sharp pain snapped Jinki's tenuous hold on his slipping resolve. He yanked her hair back with a grunt and pounded into her, intently watching ecstasy leave the woman slack-jawed. 

Jinki gritted his teeth against the tension. The orchestra of the squeaking dresser, heavy breathing, and the squelching sounds of their melding bodies, wound him higher and higher. Her whimpers accompanied his quick thrusts. Both of them straining against each other for fulfilment.

And then it hit, the intense crescendo reverberated through their bodies. Hips bucked erratically as release rolled through nerve endings. Jinki captured her mouth and swallowed the screams both of them couldn't stop. 

They held on to each other as they slowly floated back to earth, s they became aware that the hallway was busier than when they entered. 

"Have you seen, Jinki?" 

They froze suddenly remembering where they were. 

Jinki took a steadying breath as he pulled out, wincing at the aftershocks making him twitch, the cloth almost unbearable against his over sensitive skin. The woman was still slumped against the mirror, chest heaving and hair tousled. She looked thoroughly used with her dress more off than on. Jinki felt himself stir at the sight.

Unbelievable, he thought wryly. 

The woman groaned as she straightened away from the mirror. She felt like limp noodles, all strength drained by that high. She clenched her thighs together against the last fissures of pleasure running through her. She reached up to pull her dress back up.

“Let me,” Jinki said again, easing the straps on her shoulders and tugged the neckline higher than it should be. He then, ran his hands through the thick strands of her hair, trying to right the chaos he caused in the heat of the moment. 

Jinki caught the woman staring at him with a puzzled look. He gave her a smile and a kiss on the lips, before stepping back. He patted the back of his jeans, hoping he stashed a hanky there earlier. He obviously didn't think this through. 

Actually he hadn’t been thinking at all. 

"Sorry, I have nothing on me," he apologized.

"It’s ok, there should be a washroom somewhere in here," she said, averting her eyes, unsuccessfully fighting down a blush. 

Jinki smiled at her pink cheeks, amused at her embarrassment. It was rather cute. 

"Can I see you again?" he asked, surprising both of them. 

Stunned, the woman blinked at him. In her head this was a one time thing. An encounter she would think about for the rest of her life. 

"Are you sure?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Jinki said gently tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. He didn't know where this certainty was coming from, but he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her. 

Her heart stuttered at the smile she only saw on TV and magazines. It was blinding up close. 

"When we get out of here, how about you meet me for dinner," Jinki suggested, suddenly nervous at her continued silence. 

Happiness and excitement spread through her. And she couldn't quite contain it.

"I don't go out with strangers," she said coyly, lips breaking into a teasing smile.

Both of them giggled at the silly retort. 

Jinki pulled a mock serious face and stepped away from her. 

"Hi, my name is Lee Jinki," he said formally, executing a perfect ninety degree bow. "It was, uh, nice to meet you." 

The woman giggled. She returned the bow and introduced herself. Enjoying the silliness of the entire situation. 

"Shall we get out of here?" Jinki smiled, twining his fingers with hers.

~ Fin ~


End file.
